The haunted houses
by Midnightxxx
Summary: Owen and his family have moved into a new house but every family that had moved in had never got out alive so what is hunting this house!
1. The House

They told him the house was haunted. They told him the house was strange. Five families had moved in, and never made it out. Alive anyway. He had already survived two days with his second night in his new home, what could possibly happen?

A whispered name.

He stirs in his sleep. A pale, vaporous moon lights the room. Shadows are deep. He twists his head, turning towards the window so that his face becomes a soft mask, unblemished, colourless. But the  
>boy's dream is troubled; beneath his lids, his eyes dart to and fro.<p>

The whispered name:

'Owen….'

its sound is distant.

The boy frowns; yet the voice is within his own slumber, a silky calling inside his dream. His arm loosens from dampened bedclothes, his lips part in a silent murmur. His floating thoughts are being  
>drawn towards consciousness. The protest trapped in his throat like a form, emerges as he wakens. And he wonders if he has imagined his own cry as he stares through the glass at the insipid moon<p>

he found a piece of paper on the middle of paper it read

"she wrapped her fingers around his heart, bring it  
>to her lips and sucking it, like a fruit until no blood is left in any<br>fibre. Feeding on it till even the colour of blood is out of it.

The boy is frozen. His mouth is locked open, lips stretched taut and  
>hard over bone, the scream begun but only breaking loose a moment or<br>two later, a shrilling that cuts through the threatening quietness of  
>the house. His cry diminishes, dissolves, and the boy's eyes close<br>while he seeks refuge as his absent-mindedness becomes inflexible…"

His voice was shaking as he read it out loud the paper wasn't there when he went to sleep and no one had entered his room as the door was still locked how did it get there he was shocked yet scared he backed up and fell on his bed the window busted open he gave a slight shriek he ran and shut his window the midnight moon beaming down on his face as he peered out side looking for anybody who could of put the note in his room

'Owen...'

His eyes shot open as wide as they could go he turned around slowly no one was there he looked around the room

'Owen...'

He was so scared he ran to his bed and pulled the sheets over his head he repeated to himself

'No ones in here no one is in my bed room'

He put his eras to his hand and started to cry he sobbed all night until his alarm clock went off in the morning at 8:00 in the morning.

_**Hey how's my first horror going plz tell me what you think :) !**_


	2. The figure

It was 8:00 in the Morning when Owen awoke he tried to forget what had happened last night but it had a way to get back in his head when his mum called his name when his sister left him notes everything lead back to what happened! He had to go to school he said goodbye to his family and headed out his shoes crunched the white snow that lay still on the ground. Owen never enjoyed school he was always bulled by two older boys they always took his money and treated him like dirt.

The bell went off telling the students to head to class. Class never seemed to end and he had five hours of them he only enjoyed lunch where he could sit and hide from everyone and just eat and stay to his thoughts. After what felt like 40 hours of class it was lunch at last. Owen ran down the hall trying not to bump into the two boys.

"And where do you think you going" a tall dark and handsome boy stood out behind Owen

"N...Nowhere" Owen replied only one of the boys where there his name was Alex

"So why are you running" he asked looking at Owen with his big green eyes

"No reason" trying not to make eye contact with Alex

"You don't want me to catch you running in the hall again" he said grabbing Owens hair and pulling it back so Owens head was in the air looking straight at him "do you" Owen shook his head as Alex let go and walked off Owen sighed and jogged down the hall some more until he reached the end and went left into the library he nodded at the Libran and walked to the back he grabbed his favourite book the Northern lights by Philip Pullman and sat down in the corner with his book he loved it for the adventure and could read it all day but unfortunately when the bell went off he had to stop he loved to sit and do nothing after an hour of reading it was time to head to class he had English last they all had to write a story but the worst part for Owen it had to be a horror story he hated horror so how was he supposed to write about it.

When 3:15 came it was time to leave school which was the best part of the day to him luckily to him Alex and the other boy Taylor had a detention with Miss. Martha this gave him plenty of time to get home.

The cool breeze whistled softly, blowing lightly through his hair. The sky was a deep, clear blue and the moonlight reflected on people's windows. He could feel the stars smiling down at him. After the stifling heat of the day, Owen felt relived. Glad to be free of the hot and stuffy classrooms in school, he was looking forward to going home. Yet, deep in his gut, he knew something was not right at home but he choose to ignore it.

He searched around in his bag he was looking for his key, when he found it he put it in the lock and twisted it in the lock. Once, twice...but the door did not open it stayed shut. The metal felt cold and hard against his skin. He twisted the key the final time and the door creaked open and heI walked in.

"Mum I'm home" he said as he walked in the house dropping his bag on the floor "MUM" this time shouting he sighed and walked into the kitchen where he saw a note on the table he looked at it and slowly walked over to it he sighed with relief when it said

"Owen,

me, Dad and Elsie went out and we won't be back till late dinner is in the oven I set the temperature and everything you just have to flip the switch and wait half an hour remember don't answer the door or the phone I will call you on your cell to check up on you every hour I'm gone call me if anything is wrong

Love you Mum xxx"

he ran upstairs after reading the note and walked into my room andplaced himself onto his bed and then it hit him the smell it was disgusting the stench was almost like a physical force, thick and horrid, lingering in the air.

He had already forgotten about It his attention was now focused on the crooked figure which stood in the hallway in front of Owen. It was a distorted outline of a human. Acting on impulse, he turned back to run but he couldn't move. His breath became short, shallow gasp as his chest heaved up and down heavily. He felt the dampness on his palms and sweat was running down his face. All of a sudden the figure was gone.

Weary and anxious, he rubbed his eyes convinced he was hallucinating or was it form lack of sleep from last night or was something wrong with him.

Rain smashed against the window on a fast rhythmic pattern, as Owen lay in the darkness, trying to get some sleep. Shadows danced around the room taunting him. Suddenly, a loud bang came from his little sister's room. Startled, he jumped up, heart racing and pounding like a drum. His breathing became shallow gasps, and he went still with fear...there was someone in the house. A cold shiver slide up his spine and he bit his lip nervously unsure what to do next...

_**There it is I worked hard on this one so plz tell me what you think! :) **_


End file.
